The present invention relates to a camera having a motor driven mechanism, and more specifically, to a camera in which a cocking mechanism for cocking a shutter and/or a mirror, and a mechanism for winding a film are motor driven.
Conventionally, cameras have been manufactured equipped with a motor driven mechanism such as a mechanism for cocking the shutter and a quick-return mirror. A power source is also provided for supplying power to the motor driven mechanisms. However, if the power of the power source is relatively low, more time than normal may be spent trying to drive the motor driven mechanism. In order to ensure that the operation of the motor driven mechanism is completed, the motor driven mechanisms described above are generally designed to be actuated for a predetermined period of time.
Further, if the camera is equipped with another motor driven mechanism such as a film winding mechanism, and the shutter/mirror cocking mechanism and the film winding mechanism are driven by different motors, both motors are usually actuated at the same time. However, if the power of the battery is low, in a conventional system, the two mechanisms are driven one after another. For example, the motors are controlled such that the cocking operation is performed first, followed by the film winding operation. However, under certain circumstances, e.g., low ambient temperature, or low power of the battery, an extremely long time may be spent trying to complete the cocking and film winding operations, or the cocking operation may not be completed.